


Luna

by Kumikoko



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kumiko (My Unit) wakes up from what she hopes is a nightmare, she must cast the dread away and put on a brave face for the merry day to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna

**Author's Note:**

> The starting scene, or, nightmare, is the same beginning scene from the game so that shouldn't be a spoiler, should it? In either case, it might be a bit on the violent side but, like, dude. You played the game if you're reading this, right? It's the very first cut scene so...you should know what you're in for. 
> 
> Now, I picked the female my unit and gave her the only lady like style hair there was, the pony tail with the braid thing and colored it black. I really personally would prefer if she had had some type of sex appeal but that's just me. I obviously trained her relationship with Chrom to S because, like, who wouldn't? Chrom is hot. Others are hot too but still. Rightful King, man. Or, is it rightful heir? 
> 
> Anyways, the other married people are those I had married in the game. I realize my pairings may or may not produce the best offspring, but I wanted them to marry for love. Ricken saved Maribel's life, you don't get much better than that. And Thraja I just do not like and Gregor, nice as he is...well, I like him least of some others so, hence they were put together by default and not love but I personally think Gregor really likes her, even if she don't know anything other than curses and death. I'm extremely disappointed people voted her as a favorite. I mean, come on people. 
> 
> Over Cordelia? Sully, even? Or...or...okay, I admit, the personalities of the females in Fire Emblem Awakening seriously leave us wanting better female characters but still. Well, competent female characters would be nice. Like, my female unit. She's probably the best female of the game honestly. She's super competent. Next to Cordelia and Sully. Miriel isn't so bad either. And no, I don't have a thing for redheads. 
> 
> In either case, I have completed chapter nine and the paralogues to go with it.I have not yet traveled to chapter ten. I do have access to downloadable content so I have Marth, Leif, Roy and Michah. Since I have Harvest Scramble, to this point, my characters all except those that take second seals have been exposed to a master seal where in which most are level twenty. Yes. I leveled up a lot. But, some have even been exposed to second seals. Those are harder to find though. 
> 
> Nowi and Panne I have neglected to train much, since it's not like I can gain another beast/dragon stone right now. I'm not using up all their stones just to be left with them useless or something. Which for the record, I did pair Panne with Donnel. I think in theory it's a good match. But what I have found through looking online at pairings, there is no right pairing. It's basically whatever you want. 
> 
> As for the names, I know I may have spelled a few character's names wrong. Forgive me. And as for my female unit, of course she was named Kumiko. Most female game characters I name that, unless it really don't suit them. 
> 
> There may be spoilers throughout this. I however do not want spoilers.
> 
> Also, I have no love of Lissa. She in regards to personality is the worst female character present next to Thraja. However, I made it a point to not hate Lissa. If it were a younger me I would have hated her with a fiery passion. However, I decided that since she wouldn't be leaving or dying any time soon, I might as well deal with her. So I do. It's not worth my energy to hate her like she probably deserves to be hated. No offense to the people who made Lissa, but come on. I think she could have been less...childish? Anyways, it's just my opinion.

**Luna**

Standing right next to him had meant nothing.

It surely hadn’t saved his life, anyways.

The blade was thrust through his chest all the same.

Neither could have foreseen it coming.

Or could they have?

Panic flooded through her body.

This _couldn’t_ be happening.

If the blade went through his heart, there would be no saving him.

Lissa’s healing magic had limits, after all.

Speaking of which, where was she?

As much as that mattered at the moment, it also didn’t.

Her hand began to tremble while he started to cough.

How had this happened. 

One minute, they defeated the villain, and the next, she was pushing Chrom out of the way of a particularly nasty ball of magic. He came running towards her and then…then…warily, she stood up, with red crackling in her vision…her body was thrumming with whatever horrid magic she had been hit with. Chrom was speaking…probably asking if she was okay, but she couldn’t hear a thing. All she knew was that his facial expression sprang to pain and shock. He stumbled backwards, a fiery sword jammed into his body.

The same fiery magic crackling off of her hand was also buried inside of Chrom.

But…how?

Why?

They had won, hadn’t they?

Yet, Chrom collapsed to the ground after saying something she couldn’t hear through the dark magic radiating around her.

She had murdered him.

“NO!” Kumiko bolted upright in bed, sweating and panting.

At least, she assumed the brunt of wetness on her face was sweat.

“Kumiko! You’re awake!” Lissa exclaimed with relief, and hugged Kumiko tightly. “I came in to wake you up, but you wouldn’t wake! It was like you were dead too but you were tossing and turning so violently, I was worried and about to fetch brother!” Lissa said, through her own tears.

“Wh-what? Chrom?” Kumiko sputtered stupidly, the dream still heavy on her mind.

“Yeah, I know you’re not supposed to see each other today but I didn’t know what else to do! I’m just glad you rose.” Lissa explained, as she pulled back and puffed her cheeks out. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again?” Lissa scolded, now wagging her finger at the tactician.

“I…I…” Kumiko tried to speak, but found that she was speechless over her nightmare. It had felt so real, as if it…as if it had happened before…but that was impossible, as they hadn’t yet met the dark man in battle.

Or had they?

Setting a hand on her head, Kumiko tried to calm her trembling body while Lissa continued to rant.

While Kumiko was privy to magic, she had never summoned up a sword of fire before, and what with the image burned into her mind now, she wouldn’t dare try…even if it was a stupid dream…she couldn’t risk what she had seen because she loved him.

If she lost Chrom…by her own hand…after she tried to save him…that…that…

“Hey! Are you even listening—oh, you’re…crying…” Startled, Lissa’s voice trailed off as she realized that whatever Kumiko had dreamt of, it was bothering her enough to cry over.

Kumiko had never cried…not that Lissa knew of, anyways, so the image before her of such a strong, respectable—intelligent woman crying was nothing less than startling.

“We—we did something wrong…” Kumiko choked out, unable to keep her thoughts to herself.

After they saved Emmeryn the first time, Kumiko had actually felt wonderful for awhile—but now with the exalt’s death…Kumiko’s emotions were ragged. There was a horrible feeling building up inside of her, ever so quick, that made her feel as if she made a wrong move—an error.

Just one mistake was all it took on the battlefield for someone to die—a person like Chrom, or her or—Emmeryn.

In fact, hadn’t "Marth" said that Emmeryn’s death would plunge the world into a vicious war?

Logic dictated that Kumiko was just upset over Emmeryn’s death but yet she still cried, as if the dream was not just a nightmare, but something more—much more.

A…prophetic image?

“H-hey, we’re all sad, you know, but—but—“ Lissa tried to put a brave face on as she attempted to again scold Kumiko, but she too started to cry—over the loss of Emmeryn.

Since Kumiko was crying, Lissa would too.

They sat on the bed together, and cried, wedding day be damned.

There was nothing cheery about it, after all.

Even the sky seemed to think so, because a hard rain was splattering against the castle window.

“Oh Lissa~~! Lissa! Where are you, my dear? You’re needed—“ Maribel’s voice rang out against the stone of the castle hallway as she approached Kumiko’s room, and opened the door to find the two woman crying on the bed. “What is this?” Maribel asked, lifting an judging eyebrow at them.

“Maribel, Emmeryn is—“ Lissa started, but Maribel bluntly finished for her.

“Dead, yes, I know. Terrible thing too.” Maribel stated as she walked over to them. “Now that a few tears have been shed, you need to put your make-up on and smile. The kingdom needs a new exalt and unfortunately for us nobles, that means you—Kumiko.” Maribel said, keeping a brave face despite the recent tragedy.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Kumiko murmured and wiped her wet eyes dry with the back of her hand. “I lost my composure. What must I do now, though?” Kumiko knew she had a full day ahead of her, one that she nor Lissa could skip.

“Well, you need to bathe…you’re covered in dirt and air not befit a noble, let alone an exalt. And, while in the bath, the tradition is you remove unsightly body hair.” Maribel told her, while Lissa nodded.

“Yes, and you’re to use the soaps present, and towel off and—“ They spoke as if Kumiko had never bathed before.

It was a lot to take in, and yet Kumiko fixated on one point.

“Unsightly body hair?” Kumiko rose an questioning eyebrow.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it? If it’s not your arms here, and above your neck, it just needs to go. I hear you pull the skin tight and hope for the best.” Maribel explained.

“Understood.” Kumiko pushed the thick blanket off of her body and slid her legs to the edge of the bed. The cold stone underneath her feet made her shiver.

The chores the two woman provided were daunting for Kumiko, for appearance wasn’t something she aptly focused on—not with the war at hand, but she wasn’t stupid. Their information on how to proceed with such must-doings was enough.

A hot bath was startling to Kumiko, who didn’t remember much of her life before meeting Chrom. If she had been a noble or a peasant girl, she knew not. What she did know was that the heat of the water was soothing against her otherwise sore, stiff muscles. The soaps to use for the bath smelled sweet –pleasant even. She had no problem applying them to her body and hair.

It was quite nice, actually, to use such items. The razor though was another matter. It was unnerving to use, but she managed not to cut herself with it.

Almost as soon as she was out of the bath and wrapped in a towel, both Lissa and Maribel strode in, and talked about fancy lotions and perfumes to put on before dressing. In fact, they insisted on plucking any stray eyebrow hair and any too long for their taste nose hairs from Kumiko’s face. If there was any hair they deemed not fit to be on a princess’s face, it was removed swiftly.

This was the one day of a woman’s life where she had to be perfect, something Kumiko was learning the hard way.

“Can I dress now?” Kumiko sighed, holding the towel close to her shivering body.

“Yes, but your dress has to be just so, same as your smallclothes.” Maribel replied, and left the room.

“M-my smallclothes?” Kumiko sputtered, a pink flush spreading across her nose.

“Mhm. Like we said, a woman has to be perfect, and you know my brother deserve nothing less.” Lissa said.

“I’d rather read a manual,” Kumiko groaned.

“We are the manual,” Lissa laughed heartily. Maribel returned with her arms full, of a pair of smallclothes, a dress and a box.

“Brother knew he would marry you from the first time he saw you, so he had a dress made for you awhile ago…before, you know…” Lissa shrugged uncomfortably. Kumiko nodded grimly while Maribel set the clothes and box on the bed.

“Th-those can’t be the smallclothes! They—“ Kumiko exclaimed upon seeing the frilly, lacy white garments.

“Oh yes. They must be so, you know. Pure as you, for if a woman not pure, she should be struck down for her impatience.” Maribel said, and gestured to the small clothes. “Go, put them on and return.” She waved her arm to the bathroom.

Closing her eyes, Kumiko sucked in a sharp breath to steady herself before she grabbed the smallclothes and fled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

“She is a challenge,” Maribel sighed, while Lissa nodded.

“Brother chose her, though, and if we clean her up as we are, she may play her part well.” Lissa said, also concerned about what the other nobles would think of Kumiko and her lack of properly known origin.

“True. We’ll do our best.” Maribel promised.

A moment later, Kumiko walked back into the bed chamber, the towel still around her body.

“What next?” Kumiko asked, but she had an idea—the dress.

“Now we dress you. If you can breathe, even for a second, it means we haven’t tightened it enough.” Maribel said. Kumiko tried to laugh, but neither blonde laughed with her.

“You’re serious?” Kumiko frowned, not sure how she would feel about being in a corset.

“The price of beauty is so,” Maribel said and with Lissa, helped Kumiko into the corset and white, lacy wedding dress.

While it had sleeves, they were slim straps, handing around her shoulders while the top curved ontop her breasts just so, in an upside down heart-shape to reveal cleavage.

“We almost didn’t know you had breasts at all, dear. You’re always in those huge robes and armor.” Maribel commented, a finger to her lips as she looked the to-be exalt over.

“H-hey!” Kumiko sputtered, flushing bright red.

“At least she didn’t bewitch brother with feminine charms.” Lissa pointed out.

“Even though she could have.” Maribel pointed out.

“I’m standing right here.” Kumiko sighed.

Even Chrom hadn’t thought her much of a lady when they first met.

“Well, when you don’t dress as a lady should—“ Maribel started, but Lissa’s excited comment interrupted the crude lady.

“Let me do your hair! I want to make it lady-like!”Lissa pleaded, her voice high.

“I can just throw it up in a pony tail—“ Kumiko said, but Maribel was already objecting to it.

“Absolutely not. I know you think that little braid thing you do counts as something feminine but I’d sooner chop your hair than let you get away with that on this most important day. No, your hair will be down, and straight, with maybe a braid at your cheek if you so must, but your hair shall be adorned accordingly.” Maribel explained briskly as she opened the elegant box and pulled a jeweled necklace out. “Now, Lissa, dear, what gemstone is her fancy?”

Kumiko opened her mouth to speak, but Lissa spoke over her.

“Pearls! For a wedding, she must wear pearls.” Lissa said and snatched the pearls from the box and placed them around Kumiko’s bear neck. “They will bring out your blue eyes too.” Lissa smiled.

There would be no reasoning with these girls, Kumiko was learning, so she kept her mouth shut as they practically danced around her, fussing over her hair and to be jewels. By the time they were finished with her, Kumiko had a pearl bracelet and matching pearl earrings to go with the ever so elegant necklace. Pearls were threaded through the single braid dangling against her cheek as well.

Make-up had even been applied to Kumiko’s face—real make-up, not some natural crap because what was the point of that? A sparkling silver eyeliner had been applied to her top eyelids, while her already dark, long lashes were painted to be darker. The only actual color on her face were her lips, which were a bright ruby red—the color of love.

“This is really me?” Kumiko asked, as she stood in front of the gold trimmed body length mirror.

“Oh yes, girl. You actually pass for one of us. Who knew?” Maribel laughed while Lissa smiled, knowing her brother would be most captivated with his to be bride.

 

While Kumiko shyly admired herself in the mirror for the first time in her life, Maribel continued to speak.

“It is also tradition you carry Chrom’s son tonight.”

“What?” Kumiko sputtered, her face flushing a deep shade of red at the news.

“It’s true. Although mother actually carried Emmeryn first, the point remains, you must bare child tonight as tradition dictates, as do I with Fredricks.” Lissa confirmed Maribel’s point.

“As do I with Ricken’s.” Maribel added, but neither were showing much.

“I—I was unaware that…” Kumiko found herself at a loss for words.

“That matters not now, though. You are to wed now and then later tonight you shall bare the kingdom a son—if you any sense at all, that is.” Maribel said as she moved to the door. “Come along, now.”

“It’s not so bad!” Lissa told Kumiko, who seemed frozen in place with the thought of something she had dreamed about numerous times before.

“It’s…not?” Kumiko looked to Lissa for guidance, something she never thought she would be doing. “Just—just find out for yourself.” Lissa smiled and gestured to the door.

“Brother awaits!”

“So he does…” Kumiko muttered distractedly, as she tried to think back to anything she had learned on or about sex other than the fact that it just wasn’t spoken of.

**. . .**

Since Kumiko had no known father, Frederick, Chrom’s right-hand knight, guided Kumiko down the carpeted aisle. To either side of her were the chairs, seated with friends and strangers alike, mostly native to the kingdom. 

Most people were in black, for they were grieving the loss of their exalt, but some, like Kumiko and the immediate family, had put grieving off until tomorrow for this arrangement was most important.

To see her friends and fellow soldiers of combat was most comforting to Kumiko. They were all great people—except Thraja. Could the woman be any more mean and depressing? It was almost suiting that Gregor had married her though, since the poor man was just a tad not bright enough to be happy with such a terrible person.

Through her veil, Kumiko could see Chrom, standing in front of the war monk, Libra, who would make their marriage official. Even now the man appeared to be feminine but she pushed that thought aside.

Chrom, however, was as handsome as always, with the early morning sun shining in upon them. He looked stunning in his royal to be wed tux. Kumiko’s breath caught in her throat a moment, and she had to be nudged gently to continue onwards to what almost felt like a dream come true, if not for the fact that everyone was rather grave over Emmeryn’s death.

Still, as Kumiko stood in front of Chrom, a bit of cheer broke through both of their faces as they gazed upon the other.

Honestly, they both had intended to wait for marriage until after the war was over, but they didn’t have that luxury now, and it was possibly for the best. They both had had a hard time not getting close to the other. Now they could though—but at what cost?

For a brief moment as Libra spoke from the book, Kumiko wondered if there had been a way to save Emmeryn.

“Do you, Lord Chrom, take Kumiko’s hand in marriage?” Libra asked, to which Chrom replied, with a gentle smile on his face.

“Yes. I do.”

“And you—Kumiko. Do you accept Lord Chrom’s hand in marriage?” Libra inquired.

“I do.” Kumiko said, as she held her hand out. Chrom took her hand in his, kissed it, and then slid a diamond jeweled ring on her finger.

“You may kiss the bride, than.” Libra informed Chrom.

Chrom and Kumiko both smiled shyly at each other.

This was the moment they had been waiting for.

 


End file.
